i will protect you
by i set my sims on fire
Summary: Akise Aru always set out to protect Yukki - Akise/Yukki, some spoilers. Rated T just in case.


/

Yukiteru stood and watched as Kousaka fell back, a pool of blood beginning to show through his shirt. Cool air brushed his cheeks and he trembled as he held the gun in his hands. He studied their bodies- Kousaka, Mao, Hinata. All drowned in blood. All his friends, the people who'd put their trust in him. All murdered by Yukki's own hand. But- it had been necessary. He turned away from the bodies, beginning to walk. He rubbed his eyes, robbing them of the threat of tears. Thoughts swirled in his minds, angry and venomous. They lied to him, and he'd bring them back. He'd prove them all wrong. He'd-

'Yukiteru-kun!'

He whipped around. A figure was walking in his direction. Purple eyes met his own, a head of white hair. He recognized him all right.

'Akise-kun,' he muttered under his breath. A look of disgust flashed in Akise Aru's eyes as he took in the sights around him. The pools of blood, his friends lying lifeless with their flesh mangled where the bullets had made contact with their skin, their clothing. Yukki tightened his grip on the gun, and raised it to point at Akise.

'So you've killed everyone,' Akise said simply. His tone was hard to read.

Yukki didn't quite meet his eyes. 'Akise-kun, I also have to kill you.'

'I'm kind of sorry for being too soft on Gasai-san,' he continued, eyes darting towards the corpses lying around him as he climbed the rocks to reach Yukki.

Yukki continued to point the gun. He choked out one word 'really?'

'I should have killed her right then,' Akise sighed. He took out his cell phone, examining the screen. 'And then everyone would still be alive.' He paused, eyes fixed on Yukki's own that threatened tears. 'I want to protect you. Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you're the last to survive.'

Yukki inhaled sharply. He loosened the grip on his gun. Part of him was screaming to shoot him. He could hear Yuno's hysterical cries in his mind. He could visualize her bleeding; he could see her writhing in pain-

But then he could see Akise here now, not lunging over Yuno with a knife. He could see Akise's eyes burning into his. And somehow, it made him stop and listen.

'Right now, my diary is predicting that I will kill Gasai-san a few minutes from now,' Akise continued. Yukki gasped, lowering his gun an inch, and another black vortex that loomed in the air surrounding them imploded and destroyed a pile of rocks in its path. Akise took a step towards him. 'Yukiteru-kun,' he said, voice soft but urgent.

Yukki panicked. 'Don't move, don't move, don't move!' he shrieked, stepping back, his voice hysterical and high-pitched.

Akise grabbed Yukki's shirt and pulled him towards him by the collar, raising his voice. 'Listen to me, Yukiteru-kun! She plans on killing you too!'

Yukki felt as if his heart had stopped. As if he was reliving the moment when his future diary revealed his mother was dead. His breath caught in his throat.

'A dead man can't bring anyone back! And I know why she's concealed that from you. She wanted you to continue winning this game, just so that she can be the final winner.'

Yukki was vaguely aware of footsteps behind Akise. He was vaguely aware that someone, probably Gasai Yuno herself, was approaching. But he didn't care. All he cared about was shutting up Akise Aru. He couldn't listen to this. He wouldn't. Desperately, he fumbled with the gun and pressed into Akise's chest. He pushed down on the trigger. He expected to hear the gunshot, to see the puddle of blood swell and soak through Akise's shirt. But none of that came. Instead, as he desperately clicked the trigger again and again, beginning to whimper in frustration, Akise smirked.

'Looks like you're out of bullets,' he said.

'Yukki!' a shrill cry rang out from beneath them. Yuno was hurriedly climbing up the rocks towards them. Her clothes were stained with blood, and she had a murderous look shining in her eyes. 'Get away from Akise! Hurry!'

'Yuno?' Yukki whispered. His thoughts were mixed up. He didn't know who to believe. He couldn't do this. He wanted to disappear, for someone else to have to face up to all of this. He- he was just a kid. He wanted his Mom.

But this stupid game had taken her away from him, too.

Akise didn't let go of Yukki. His grip tightened. 'I'm not letting you have Yukiteru-kun,' he told Yuno plainly. Then he turned to face Yukki again. He glanced at him for a long moment, and then leaned forward, gently pressing his own lips to Yukki's. Yukki gasped, but he didn't make any attempt to pull away. Akise's eyes slid towards Yuno. Her eyes were widened and enraged. She made a strange sound, like a choking or dying animal, and she clasped the knife in her hand. After a few precious moments, (it felt as though time had stopped) Akise pulled away. Yukki stared at him, and he just smiled.

'Akise-kun…' Yukki said, but his voice trailed off into silence. He moved a hand to his lips, brushing them softly as if he wasn't sure if what had just happened was real.

'Akise Aru,' Yuno's voice, ice-cold and venomous cut through Yukki's thoughts, bringing him back into reality. He looked at Yuno, the girl who said she loved him, and realized with horror that she was trembling with anger. She looked deadly, poisonous. She was shaking, the knife in her hands glinting in the sun. He knew before she spoke what she was going to do next. 'You're… dead,' her words felt like a shard of glass slicing through Yukki's chest. She lunged for him, and Akise jumped down from the step landing perfectly balanced on a rock. Yukki felt his arm extend, reaching out as if to pull him back. No, this couldn't happen.

'This time I will kill you, Gasai-san,' said Akise rising to his feet. He clutched his cell phone in his hand. His own future diary. 'I won't change the future anymore!'

'Don't do it Yuno!' Yukki cried, his voice shrill. He couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to make that same jump and save Akise. He couldn't do it. He was the same coward he'd always been. Akise reached for a pole, pulling it out from underneath a rock. Yuno threw herself out him, arm outstretched, still screaming abuse. In his other hand, Akise held his future diary. He swerved every time Yuno lunged for him, and then he hit at her. He caught her diary. It snapped in two, falling apart.

But nothing happened. Yuno caught her balance, and grinned. There was something about her smile- it was hungry and poisonous, and she let out a small cackle. Akise's eyes narrowed, and Yukki's widened. Her future diary, effectively her lifespan, had been slashed in half, yet she was still alive, standing fiercely and breathing heavily with the knife still outstretched, ready to slash. Yukki held his breath, but still nothing happened. Akise froze. And then Yuno took another leap, just as Yukki snapped and lunged forward. He pushed Akise violently out of the way, and Yuno's knife slipped and caught his shirt, tearing it a little and leaving a small cut on his chest. He hit the rocks roughly, and sat up clutching his head. Akise and Yuno both stared at him, both in shock.

'Yukki?' Yuno's voice was soft, small. She'd lost the edge of poison, and sounded like her sweet and innocent self, but Akise's words didn't leave Yukki's voice. _She plans to kill you too_. He couldn't pinpoint what it was about Akise that made him believe it, but something did. Just like Yuno, he'd vowed to protect Yukki, something that he'd always needed. Protection. But Akise was not like Yuno.

Somehow, Yukki felt- as if he could trust him.

Yukki pulled himself upwards, climbing back up to join Yuno. Akise didn't move.

'What is it, Yukki?' Yuno asked, blinking. Any trace of venom and malice in her eyes had disappeared. She looked like her regular self again, except- she wasn't. Not now, not with Akise's words continuing to ring in Yukki's ears. 'Do you want to do it yourself?' Yukki absently nodded.

'Yukki, are you sure you can do it?'

'He tried to kill you,' Yukki said, not meeting Yuno's gaze. 'Seventh was right. I shouldn't let anyone hurt- my- my girl.'

Yuno's face lit up. 'Yukki!' she squealed. Yukki held out his hand for the knife, and Yuno slid it into his clasp. Yukki looked at it for a long moment, and then glanced back at Akise. He'd made no effort to move. Could he see through Yukki's lies the way Yuno couldn't? Maybe he'd checked his future diary. Yuno clearly hadn't looked at hers, too distracted by the love she was feeling.

'Yukiteru-kun,' Akise said. 'She's going to kill you.'

'He's betraying you, Yukki!' Yuno insisted. 'They're all betraying you- trust me!'

_Trust me_, he thought. The thing is, Yuno, I can't.

He turned towards Akise, the knife still in his grip. It felt strangely foreign and cold in his palm.

'Do it, Yukki!' Yuno shrieked, a psychotic, malicious grin painted on her face. 'Do it! Do it! Do it!'

Yukki took half a step forward. He took a deep, long, lasting breath.

Then he quickly turned, and stabbed Gasai Yuno in the chest.

/

'Yukiteru-kun?'

Yukki's eyes fluttered open. Akise was knelt by his side, leaning over him.

'Akise-kun?' Yukki sat up. He looked around, and then he noticed it. The pools of blood, his clothes, soaked through. His heart began to race. This couldn't possibly- no, it couldn't- he didn't. 'Yuno,' he whispered.

'Yes,' Akise said. His expression was unreadable, emotionless, almost. 'You had to, Yukki, she would have killed you.'

'I don't know,' Yukki said, lip quivering. 'She loved me.'

'She was insane.'

'I know- but-'

'She lied to you, Yukki. She wanted to become God. She was using you. That isn't love.'

Yukki looked away. He couldn't face Akise right now.

'Why are you here, Akise? I killed our- your friends. I killed them. They tried to help me, and I killed them.'

He could hear a sad smile in Akise's voice. 'I told you I'd protect you. I love you, Yukiteru-kun.'

'After Yuno- I don't know if I can believe that. This game. It took everything away from me, Akise-kun. My mom, my dad, Yuno, Hinata, Mao and Kousaka. They're all gone. And I can't bring any of them back-' Akise pressed his finger to Yukki's lips.

'Shh, Yukiteru-kun,' he whispered. And then he leant down, and pressed a small, lingering kiss on Yukki's lips. 'I'll protect you, Yukiteru-kun.'

/

**A/N: woop this is my first Yukki/Akise fanfic so you know feedback and stuff is appreciated~**


End file.
